


What I Love About Sundays

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, fluffy smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It’s Sunday and these two who-I mean, lovebirds are spending some time together because Corinne is needy.





	

“Seeeeeeeeb!” I groaned and rested my head between his shoulder blades as he stood in the living room, talking on the phone. He had been offered a role in a movie and needed to discuss the details with his agent. But I needed his attention. 

“Rin, sshh.” He whispered, turning around. My head immediately fell against his chest and my arms wrapped around his waist. The way his chest rumbled when he laughed at something made me chuckle. I stood on his feet as he paced, still talking on the phone, my arms still wrapped around his waist. I finally gave up and walked away, plopping on the couch. I huffed and groaned as he continued to talk.

“I’m booooooreeeeeeed.” I whined and flailed, trying to get his attention. He would snap his neck and press his finger to his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him, which got me a scowl in return. I resigned myself to pouting and crossed my arms. Finally, he hung up the phone and sat down on the couch beside me. He planted a kiss on my cheek and I shied away, letting out a puff of air, blowing stray hair out of my face.

“Are you actually able to pay attention to me now?” I mumbled and pouted more.

“Yes, I can.” He whispered and kissed my neck. He pulled away and no sooner was I straddling his lap, my head buried in his neck, playfully nipping the skin.

“It’s about damn time.” I muttered, leaving a small kiss behind his ear. 

“You are being so needy right now, Corinne.” Sebastian chuckled in my ear, his hands playing with my hair.

“I’m quite aware of that, Sebastian.” I retorted, nibbling his ear. “I just love you. Sundays are supposed to be our day.” I added in a whisper. 

“I love you too, raţă.” He cooed, his fingers running lightly over the exposed skin of my lower back. A chill ran down my spine as we held each other close. 

“You’re so perfect.” I whispered and brought my eyes to meet his. He smiled up at me before leaning forward to kiss me, our bodies pressing closer.

“I need you, Rin.” Seb heaved, his lips lingering above mine. I kissed him again as his hands roamed under my shirt. His strong hands grabbed my breasts, his fingers rolling my nipples into taut peaks. 

“Seb.” I purred as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it about my head. He threw it across the room and looked back to me. The way his lips barely touched my skin. The featherlight kisses. My head was spinning. 

“Mine.” He crooned and took one of my breasts in hand, his mouth locking around the nipple. My hands went to his hair as his free hand slipped into my shorts and his fingers started rubbing over my aching clit.

“Yours.” I moaned, trying to steady my hitched breathing as my forehead pressed against his. His eyes turned a stormy grey and glistened with lust. 

I pulled away and shimmied out of my shorts, watching as he stripped out of his basketball shorts and t-shirt. He beckoned me back, his hand outstretched. I took and I was immediately flush against him again. I hovered above his cock and kissed him gently before slowly sliding down, those thick thighs keeping me perfectly comfortable. His forehead pressed against mine and he let out a throaty groan as I took him inch by inch until he was rooted inside me.

“God.” Seb whispered against my lips as I rolled my hips against his. His hands grabbed at my hips and ass, kneading and pulling me closer. “Oh, fuck.” He muttered under his breath, leaving me with a smirk as he kissed my neck.

“Mmm, Seb.” I hummed and tangled a hand in his hair. There they were again. Those barely-there, feather kisses. He knew exactly how to make me melt for him. I started bouncing on him as his face buried into my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt beads of sweat start to roll down my neck and back.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, nipping my sensitive skin. I let out a moan and gently tugged his hair. “Îngerul meu frumos.” He purred as my hips alternating rolling and bouncing, his hand wrapping in my hair. He brought my face to his and kissed me deeply, passionately. 

“God, I love you.” I moaned before kissing him again. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and smirked, his free hand playfully slapping my ass. I rolled my hips harder, the friction against my clit bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

“Printesă.” He heaved and moaned, his muscles tensing. The way he used his pet names for me, the way they formed on those perfect lips, the way his head fell back onto the couch. It sent me over. 

“Seb.” I panted, burying my head in his neck. He rolled his hips against mine as I kissed all the spots that would send him reeling. His nails dug into my hips and I let out a muffled yell as waves of body shaking pleasure washed over me. My body pressed into Sebastian’s and my hand gently tugged his hair, eliciting a low growl as he twitched inside me.

“Fuck, Rin!” He panted and rested his head on my shoulder as he grew closer and closer. 

“Give it to me, Seb. Please.” I whispered, nibbling his ear and rolling my hips. He jutted his hips and stilled, filling me with a low groan. 

“Fuck.” Seb panted as his muscles tensed and relaxed. We held each other close, heaving breathing, lips on skin.

“I love you, iubită.” He whispered and ran his fingertips lightly over the small of my back.

“I love you too, darling.” I cooed. I kissed his neck and cheek gently, feeling his face turn into a smile.

“I love Sundays.” He chuckled as I slowly pulled away from him. I stood up and he looked at me, those icy eyes glistening with love. He leaned forward and I ran my fingers through his hair.

“You know, there’s still plenty more Sunday for us to enjoy.” I mused with a wry smile. I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs, giggling as he pulled onto the bed with him.

“No leaving the bed except for food and bathroom breaks.” He whispered huskily and kissed my neck.

“Fair deal.” I chuckled, our bodies mingled once again.


End file.
